Do You Feel Like a Man?
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends just out of high school. Kagome moves in with her boyfriend of two years, Koga. That's when it gets bad. Sort of a song fic, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

******Author's note: Hold on, before you go all mob on me let me explain. It was extremely painful to write, and I want you guys to tell me what you guys think of it. This is based on the song 'Face Down' by the Red Jumpsuit Apperatus. If you've heard it you probably know how it will end. Thank you for your time and here is the first chapter...**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, and never, ever, will.**

**Chapter 1**

They just finished high school. It was several months into the summer. Kagome was moving into an apartment with her boyfriend, Koga. They had been going out for years now.

Inuyasha was helping Kagome move. She was packing her stuff into her car. Mrs. Higurashi was both worried and happy for her daughter as she watched her daughter and her best friend drive away.

* * *

In the car Inuyasha and Kagome were silent. Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So do you love him?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Why would I move in with him if I didn't?"

"Maybe because you think you love him and are getting ahead of yourself," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't like the idea that Kagome was moving in with Koga. She didn't know why he was so worried.

"Why are you so worried about me?" she asked.

"Kagome, I don't want you to do something you're unsure of, okay?" Inuyasha said, uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm sure of Koga, Inuyasha," Kagome answered pulling into the apartment building parking lot.

Koga was leaning on his car, waiting for Kagome. His eyes narrowed when he saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back at Koga.

Kagome parked the car and got out. She opened the back door, pulling out a box. Inuyasha got out and saw her struggling to hold it. He walked over to her and took the box from her.

"Kagome, get a lighter box. I got the heavy ones," Inuyasha stated.

"Okay," Kagome said. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem," he replied.

Koga held the doors open for them. Inuyasha set the box on the floor to the apartment in the living room.

"I'll go get the rest of the boxes," Inuyasha mumbled.

Hesitantly, Inuyasha left the wolf demon and his human best friend standing there.

After Inuyasha left, Koga hugged Kagome. He gently kissed her.

"I love you," Kagome whispered.

"I love you too," Koga replied.

Kagome pulled away and opened the box Inuyasha brought up. It was full of the statues she had collected over the years.

Koga walked over to her. Then Inuyasha came back in with the last two boxes. He set them down next to Kagome.

"I'm gonna call Miroku and go out with him now, so, I guess I'll see you later, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Okay," Kagome answered, getting up and walking around the boxes to hug him. "Thanks for your help. You know you can visit me anytime you want, right? You can even visit me at work, okay?"

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and hugged her. "Yeah, okay. I know."

Inuyasha smiled. Koga was glaring at him, and Inuyasha grinned back at him. Koga fought back a growl.

Koga hated it when Kagome hugged or touched Inuyasha. He hated it even more when Inuyasha hugged her back.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome. "Bye," he said, and walked out.

Kagome sighed. "Well, let's get unpacking."

Koga and Kagome started to unpack the boxes. They already had the furniture brought in the day before.

Inuyasha was walking down the stairs. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He called Miroku. It rung only once.

He and Miroku were only hanging out. Jurou was with Amaterasu.

"Hey, Inuyasha. I'm on my way now," Miroku said, then hung up.

Inuyasha looked at his phone in surprise. "Wow, he's fast."

When Inuyasha was outside Miroku was already there. Inuyasha climbed into the car and looked back at the apartment.

"Why don't you just tell her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"She loves _Koga_," Inuyasha sneered. "Not me, okay?"

"She loves you too, Inuyasha," Miroku stated.

"Not like Koga, Miroku," Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Just tell her, Inuyasha. I'm sure she'll take it fine," Miroku guessed.

"She _won't _take it fine. Then I'll just risk losing my best friend," Inuyasha argued.

Miroku sighed.

"And Koga makes her happy. I _can't_ make her happy," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You make her happy, Inuyasha," Miroku argued. "Whenever she's with you, she smiles."

"How have you and Sango been doing lately? Have you been in any fights?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Sango's mad at me. She hasn't called me in a couple of days. I don't know why," Miroku sighed.

"I think I know," Inuyasha laughed. "You and your perverted remarks."

"Maybe I should call her, or go to her house. Maybe we could go see a movie," Miroku suggested.

"She's your girlfriend. I can't give you any advice," Inuyasha said. "Maybe Kagome can."

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to her sometime," Miroku stated.

"I wonder if Sango or Amaterasu talked to Kagome lately," Inuyasha stated.

"They probably have. They can't go one day without talking to each other," Miroku said.

"And speaking of Kagome," Miroku started. "What do you think about her moving in with Koga?"

"I think she's making a mistake. I think she's getting ahead of herself," Inuyasha answered quietly.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, I just don't want her to get hurt. What if they break up?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku didn't say anything and Inuyasha continued. "She'd be hurt and sad."

"You're acting like her mother or older brother," Miroku stated. Inuyasha glared at him. "I know you fell for her, and fell _hard_, and way before she met Koga too. But you didn't tell her and you lost your chance."

"Miroku," Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"I seem to remember you starting to fall for her in freshman year," Miroku went on, ignoring Inuyasha.

"When this car stops, _you are dead_," Inuyasha warned.

"Okay, fine. Sorry," Miroku sighed.

It was quiet for several minutes.

"You're right," Inuyasha murmured, breaking the silence.

"About?"

"Losing my chance," Inuyasha he said quietly. "I should have told her. I'm so stupid!"

"She's not mated to Koga. You still have a chance," Miroku said.

"If she's happy, I won't ruin it for her," Inuyasha said.

"Whatever Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Do what you want to do."

Miroku pulled into Inuyasha's driveway. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he got out.

Miroku sighed.

* * *

When Inuyasha got inside he was greeted by Shippo, who jumped on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, when is Kagome coming over again?" he asked. Shippo had asked this for the last week. He thought of Kagome as his mother.

"I don't know, Shippo," Inuyasha whispered.

Shippo pouted, jutting out his lower lip, just like Kagome. He ran off.

Inuyasha sighed, hurrying up the stairs to his room. He decided tomorrow he would have Kagome come over, so Shippo would stop bugging him. He laid down in the middle of his bed, back up against the headboard.

There was a knock on the door. Rin opened it a moment later.

"Hey," she said. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine," Rin assured him. "Koga loves her."

"I still don't trust him," Inuyasha growled. "If he hurts her in _any_ way I'll kill the stupid flee bag."

Rin figured out that he was in love with Kagome two years earlier. Miroku figured it out at the beginning, like Jurou.

"She'll be fine. Maybe if you tell her, she'll choose you," Rin stated.

"No. She loves Koga too much," Inuyasha argued. He didn't want the same conversation he had with Miroku to come up with Rin. "So what's up with you and Sessh?"

"He's not telling me why he's mad," Rin sighed. She sat down on the bed, at the bottom.

"It's probably work related," Inuyasha stated. "It's probably nothing."

Rin sighed again. "I hope so. He's really worrying me."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Let him cool off for a bit, okay Rin? He's never fun to be around when he's pissed about something or someone at work. He's never fun to be around when he's pissed about _anything_."

That made Rin smile a little. "Yeah, you're right." She patted his leg. "Now you just have to see that _I_ am right about Kagome and Koga."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Alright Rin."

She smiled at him and got up. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"I'll ask Sessh," she said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Kagome and Koga had gotten a lot of her boxes opened and emptied, and now they were sitting on the couch together watching the movie _Titanic_. Kagome was tightly pressed to him, with his arm around her shoulder. Kagome was falling asleep. She was so comfortable and warm and _tired_. It was around nine o'clock, and Koga and Kagome had a long day of unpacking. The lights were out and her eyes were heavy. She yawned.

"Are you getting tired?" Koga asked.

Kagome nodded against his side.

A moment later she felt herself being lifted gently and slowly. Then after she was carried a little ways she was set on her bed, and tucked in. She felt asleep seconds later.

* * *

Inuyasha was laying awake, looking at his dark ceiling. He was so worried and his gut told him that Kagome's decision to move in with Koga was not a good one. But everyone else thought that she'd be okay. He didn't know about Sango, Amaterasu, Jurou, or Sesshomaru. Did they worry about her like he did?

Of course he knew that Amaterasu and Sango would be waiting in line behind Inuyasha if Koga ever hurt Kagome at all. But he wondered if they felt the same thing he did. And he felt it wasn't a good thing.

He thought that maybe the jealously he felt was making him feel this way. He tried to tell himself that.

He had to deal with it though, because Kagome was living with Koga now, and she was in love with Koga, so there was nothing he could do to stop that.

He wished there was though. He wished he could make Kagome love him the way she loved Koga.

He wished he'd shown her his feelings sooner. He did sort of show it. He'd been jealous of Koga when she first started to date him. He'd shown he had been jealous too.

He wished she'd seen it. He wished a lot of things too that will most likely never happen. He just had to deal with it. He had to try to get over Kagome. Which he knew would never happen.

He fell asleep trying to think of some way to stay Kagome's best friend without telling her he loves her. Or showing it.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey, yeah, you probably all know what's gonna happen now. But don't stop reading it because I would never, ever in a million years make a story extremely painful for my readers or me. It gets better. Trust me. Thanks for reading and please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is chapter 2!!!! Alright, I got a review that wanted me to explain more on how Inuyasha fell for Kagome, and I think it's a great idea.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou. **

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome woke up she was very close to and touching another person. Then she remembered that she had finally moved in with Koga, and that's who was next to her.

As if he could tell she was awake, Koga woke up and hugged her tighter to him.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Morning," Kagome replied. She yawned.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled over in his bed. He groaned. He really didn't want to get up and face reality. And reality was that the girl he was in love with moved in with his wolf demon archenemy.

He had serious issues.

Plus said girl was also one of his best friends and didn't love him. She loved said wolf. Who he hated with a burning passion since he first met him.

Hence the reason Inuyasha wanted to stay in his dreams, in the past, way before Koga was in the picture.

But again, as he'd said before, he had to put up with Koga to stay with Kagome. Because they moved in together and if he wanted to hang out with Kagome, he'd have to deal with Koga.

He remembered his dream. It was from Freshman year, when he started to fall for Kagome. Because in Freshman year Kagome started hugging him and holding his hand. He'd been friends with Kagome way before, since sixth grade, when all the elementary schools combined into the middle school for sixth, seventh, and eighth graders. But she'd never hugged him before and he _liked_ it. He said it was only because he was rarely hugged. And that she was one of his best friends.

But soon he found himself wanting her to be with him all the time and that he didn't want any other guy to touch her or look at her in a certain way. And he told himself that he was only being protective of her, looking out for her because she was so much more innocent than he was. She seemed so much younger than him, because she was so small compared to him and he just wanted to make sure she was safe and protected. And he just wanted to hold her.

And he loved her smell. Her scent was a mix between lavender and jasmine, and something else he could quite place, and he thought it was the best combination in the world because he could get caught up in it all day. If he could, he'd be surrounded in it for forever.

Which brought him back to the present, which he couldn't be surrounded by it forever because she was in love with Koga.

Who he wanted to rip to bits and pieces, then burn them. Slowly.

Plus his gut was still screaming that it was a bad decision on her part. It was a really bad feeling and he just wanted to go over there and take Kagome away from Koga.

"Inuyasha!" Rin called up to him. "Get up!"

Inuyasha groaned again. God, he just wanted to go back to his dreams. It was so much better than facing reality.

Which most of his dreams were about the past anymore. When he started to fall for her.

And he just dreamed about the day he realized he was in love with her. Because she had gotten mad at him and they fought, and she didn't talk to him or go anywhere near him for two days. And he was sighing every five seconds both of those days. Plus wishing he wasn't so stupid. And that she was with him and she was hugging him, telling him that she forgave him.

He heard banging on his door, then Rin's voice yelling, "Inuyasha! Get up!"

He groaned again. It was Friday, wasn't it? Rin wanted him to go shopping with her. Grocery shopping.

_**'Great,'**_ he thought. _**'Just great.'**_ He really just wanted to stay in bed all day and mope around, because Kagome was living with the Fleabag.

Inuyasha sighed, getting up. He walked over to his dresser, exchanged his sweats for jeans, and pulled on a shirt. Then he walked over to the bathroom, which was across the hall from his room, brushed his hair, then his teeth.

* * *

When he entered the kitchen, which was at the bottom of the stairs, Rin was there, holding Shippo, waiting by the door. She looked annoyed. Inuyasha grabbed an apple out of the basket on the counter and bit into it.

"I wanted to leave half an hour ago," she told him.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You're so slow," Shippo said.

"Get off my back, would ya?" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm not in such a great mood." He was almost done eating the apple.

"Yeah, because Kagome moved in with Koga," Shippo mumbled. Rin nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha froze as he was throwing the apple core away. He turned to the young fox after a moment.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"Nothing," Shippo said quickly.

"That wasn't nothing, runt!" Inuyasha stated in a growl. "I'm _not_ in a bad mood 'cause of Kagome, got that?"

Shippo nodded, shrinking back into the protection of Rin's arms.

"Okay, enough fighting," Rin said firmly. "Let's go."

She turned and walked out the door, still holding Shippo. Inuyasha slowly followed.

* * *

At the store, Rin found a cart and set Shippo in it.

"Okay, guys, what do you want?" she asked them.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care. Ask Shippo," he told her when she looked at him.

Rin turned to Shippo who looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, Inuyasha would want ramen," he stated. "And I do too."

Rin nodded. She started toward the aisle where the ramen was. "Anything else?"

"Um..." Shippo started. Then after he thought for a bit he launched into a whole list of things they all would want for dinner.

All the while Rin walked around the store, putting things into the cart, Inuyasha was barely paying attention. The only time he was pulled from his thoughts - which were all about Kagome - was when Rin asked him to get the items on a shelf she couldn't reach. Then he went back to his thoughts again.

Inuyasha told himself that he was just jealous. But he had a gut wrenching feeling that Kagome moving in with Koga was bad. Very. Bad.

He couldn't explain it, it was deep down in his gut and he felt that it was a horrible move on Kagome's part. And he felt sick.

He had to remind himself that Koga never hurt Kagome. He had to remind himself - though he didn't want to - that Koga loved Kagome. Then he told himself that if Koga _did_ hurt Kagome, he'd rip off the bastard's arm and shove it up his ass. Then, after he beat him to a bloody pulp, he'd give him to Amaterasu and Sango.

That was when he smelt the familiar scent of a summer breeze, that only belonged to Amaterasu. He remembered he wanted to talk to her, so he absentmindedly said to Shippo and Rin, "I'll be right back," as he walked off, Shippo and Rin watching him confusedly.

When he rounded the corner he saw Amaterasu, her long, waist length hair down around her with her short bangs hanging on the sides of her face **(a/n: her bangs kinda look like Sango's or Kaguya's)**, wearing a low cut, black shirt, with skinny jeans. She was looking down at something on a shelf, but she looked right up at him in surprise. "Inuyasha?" Her eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Hey Amaterasu," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about Kagome and Koga."

Amaterasu's confused, surprised face turned to one of understanding. "You're worried too. Glad I'm not the only one."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"You sense that it's not a good idea, don't you?" she asked. "You don't get a good feeling about Koga?"

"Yeah, I never liked him," Inuyasha stated.

Amaterasu smiled and nodded. "And it's just not about Koga himself."

Inuyasha froze. He didn't know how she knew that. "How did you-"

"I know everything Jurou does," she said, cutting him off. "Mated, remember? And don't worry, Kagome and Sango don't know."

Inuyasha calmed._** 'Of course Jurou wouldn't keep anything from Amaterasu,' **_he thought. "Yeah, I remember," Inuyasha mumbled. _**'Plus Jurou could have thought about it too loud.'**_

"Jurou doesn't really feel anything about it. He doesn't really like Koga either though," Amaterasu told him. "Start keeping a close eye on Kagome when you're around her."

Inuyasha nodded. "I will. You better too."

Amaterasu's smile widened. "I'm planning on it, Inuyasha, and so does Jurou."

"Sango doesn't get a bad feeling about Koga?" Inuyasha asked her.

Amaterasu shook her head. "Not that I know of. If she does, she hasn't said anything."

"She's human. Maybe she can't sense anything about Koga like we can," Inuyasha suggested.

"Why would Jurou not sense anything then? He just doesn't like Koga because the way he acts sometimes," Amaterasu said. "Maybe we just don't like him because he can protect Kagome, and she won't need us anymore." She really didn't want her intuition to be right.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. But he was still so worried something might happen to her. She was so small and fragile and _he_ could hurt her, and not even know it. Amaterasu could even hurt her.

Inuyasha sighed. And she wondered why he was so protective of her. He shook his head.

Right then Rin and Shippo found him. Rin walked over and greet Amaterasu. She hugged her.

"Hi Amaterasu! It's so nice to see you!" she squealed.

Amaterasu hugged her back. "You too! I can't believe it's been almost two weeks since I talked to you last!"

"I know! Have you talked to Kagome?" Rin asked.

Amaterasu shook her head, but kept her happy face in place. "No, I talked to her yesterday for a bit. I haven't seen her today."

Rin nodded. "Hey maybe you can come over to our house with Chiyo later," she suggested. "I'm sure Shippo would love that."

Rin looked at Shippo who nodded and smiled. "I haven't seen Chiyo since school. I miss her."

Amaterasu smiled at Shippo. "Alright, we come over later." She looked back at Inuyasha. "_You_ have to talk to Kagome. And Jurou." She turned back to Rin and Shippo. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go check out," she held up two bags of cotton balls and rolled her eyes at their confused looks. "Don't ask; it's a long story."

She turned as she said, "Later guys."

They all stared off at her with confused expression. Rin was the first to recover.

"Um, Inuyasha, we're going to check out now. That's why we came to get you," she told him, still looking after Amaterasu.

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go."

Rin walked ahead of him and pushed the cart in front of her, going to one of the cash registers. Her and Inuyasha started setting the items on the belt.

After they were done checking out, and loading the car with the groceries, they headed back home, still wondering what in the world Amaterasu could have been using the cotton balls for. But it was Amaterasu; God only knew what she needed them for.

Then Inuyasha remembered that Amaterasu said he needed to talk to Kagome, Amaterasu wanted him to check up on her. And she wanted him to talk to Jurou. Well, one thing at a time then.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, thanks for reading! This chapter I hope was to your liking. I can't wait to get my reviews for this! And I want you guys to let me know if you want to here anything more about the story line to this. Okay, also, I want you guys to check out my story, 'Repeating the Past' because that story I have very big plans for!!!! I would also like you guys to check out all my other stories, because you guys would honestly like them all!!! Please review!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's note: okay guys, this is the 3rd chapter of this story! Loved the amazing reviews! They were wonderful!!!**

**FYI: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me but Amaterasu, Jurou, and Chiyo do.**

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha went to the little antique shop where Kagome worked. She was calling out from the storage room to her boss, and owner of the shop, Akemi.

"Akemi, do you want the mirrors out there today?" Kagome called.

Akemi was a chin length, brown haired, violet eyes, thin woman, possibly in her mid thirties. She was mother-like in her personality, and very, very caring.

She was standing in the window and in front of shelves. She had her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't think so Kagome," she called back to her. She smiled at Inuyasha when she saw him. "Hi, Inuyasha."

"Hi Akemi," he responded. He smiled back at her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called in surprise right before she rushed out of the storage room. She ran to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to visit you," Inuyasha said.

She smiled at him. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back a little. She still smelt the same as she did before and she had the smell of Koga on her, but it wasn't as strong to imply that she was mated to him. And she didn't have a mark on the crook of her neck. He let out the air he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"So how was the first night in your apartment?" he asked.

Kagome's smile widened. "It was nice."

"Really? What did you two do?" he asked. He was a little angry.

Kagome recognized the hint of anger in Inuyasha's tone. "I don't think that's any of your business, Inuyasha." She had her hands on her hips.

Akemi stepped in. "Kagome, I think Inuyasha does have a right to know. He's your best friend."

"But he doesn't have a right to know about what me and my boyfriend did. That's private," Kagome told her.

"Kagome!" Akemi said as Inuyasha growled out, "Fine, I shouldn't have even come to visit you."

Inuyasha turned and stormed out the door. Akemi turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, he was just worried. You know he doesn't like that you moved in with Koga. Go catch up with him," Akemi said.

Kagome sighed. "He's jealous. He's never liked anything with me and Koga." She sighed again. Then she uncrossed her arms and ran out the door after him.

Akemi shook her head.**_ 'Everything would be so much easier if he just told her._**'

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she ran down the sidewalk after him. "Inuyasha, wait," she said as she slowed down. She grabbed his arm.

Inuyasha moved his arm from her hand. He didn't stop walking.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. She grabbed his arm again, and held it tight so he couldn't pull it away without force, which might hurt her, and she knew he knew that.

He stopped. Not just because the grip she had on his arm, but the anger in her voice. He didn't face her though.

"Inuyasha... I'm really sorry," she told him. "We just unpacked the whole day and watched a movie."

Inuyasha felt her grip on his arm loosen and he turned to her.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like Koga," Kagome told him.

"Damn right," Inuyasha growled. He was trying to hold on to his anger.

Kagome sighed. He was mad, really mad. "Inuyasha, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

That was easier said then done. He would never stop worrying about her for as long as he lives.

"I have to go," Inuyasha said. He turned and started walking back to his car.

Kagome kept her hand on his arm. "Inuyasha, you're not still mad, are you?"

She looked up at him with those eyes. Those chocolate eyes that made his heart pound in his chest. God, he couldn't stay mad at her. Not when she looked at him like that. She was so unfair.

He sighed. "No."

She smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smile back, because that smile made his heart pound even harder. "I'll see you later, Kagome, but I really do have to go."

"Alright," Kagome said. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He slowly put his arms around her when he knew he wouldn't do anything that would cross the line.

She let him go and waved before hurrying back into the store. She smiled at him too.

He started back to his car, then to Jurou's house. Amaterasu wanted him to talk to you, but he had no idea why.

* * *

When Inuyasha got to Jurou's house and knocked on his door, Jurou opened it and didn't look surprised.

"Inuyasha, come in," he said. "Amaterasu wanted me to tell you about why I don't like Koga."

It wasn't a question. Inuyasha nodded.

"He seems a little possessive. Like he got mad when I talked to her. I could smell it on him," Jurou stated.

"I know. And that's not exactly healthy," Inuyasha stated. "He knows you're mated to Amaterasu."

"He got mad when Miroku went near her too," Jurou stated.

"Heh, I can understand why he would be mad Miroku went near her," Inuyasha stated.

"But Miroku wouldn't touch her because he knows it would get you mad," Jurou told him.

"I know," Inuyasha said.

"He's a real asshole," Jurou stated.

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha stated. "But I don't get a good feeling about Kagome moving in with him."

"The same with Amaterasu, she doesn't like it either," Jurou stated. "But she told you that today."

"And since you're mated to her and all, can you tell me what's up with the cotton balls?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, right," Jurou said with a smile. "Her cousin is over and he keeps playing pranks on her. She's getting back at him."

"With cotton balls?"

"Her cousin is afraid of snow demons. She's going to super clue a big face to the wall of his room and write something with it," Jurou stated.

Inuyasha smiled shaking his head. He'd love to see her cousin's face when he walks in his room.

"Okay, well I have to go," Inuyasha said. "Amaterasu's bringing Chiyo over to play with Shippo."

"I know," he said with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled a little and shook her head. He turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

When Inuyasha got back to the house, Amaterasu was already there, and Chiyo and Shippo were already playing somewhere in the house. Amaterasu smirked at Inuyasha. She knew Jurou told him about her cousin.

Her and Rin were talking about Kagome and Koga, and Rin was telling her that it was a good start for Kagome's new life with him.

"Kagome and Koga are great together," Rin stated. "He'll take really good care of her. I'm sure they'll be together forever."

Inuyasha felt like that was a punch in the face. Rin followed Amaterasu's gaze and looked at Inuyasha. She immediately quieted.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean it to hurt you!" Rin said when she saw the hurt look in the eyes of the boy she grew up with. "I was just stay they'll hav-"

"Save it," he snapped. "We all know it's never happening between me and Kagome." He stormed up the stairs. Rin was about to go after him, but she flinched when she heard the door slam.

Rin sighed. She felt horrible. She really didn't mean it the way he took it. She wished him and Kagome were together, she really did, but Koga and Kagome were together, and she thought Koga would be good for Kagome. Not as good as Inuyasha would be, but good. Inuyasha would be protective of her, he'd be great with children, he'll always take care of her, but he didn't tell her in time.

"Did you know Koga has become a little jealous?" Amaterasu asked. "Jurou was talking to Kagome the one day and Koga got jealous and a little possessive." Possessive was an understatement.

"No, I didn't, actually," Rin stated. "Maybe he feels Kagome is going to leave him."

Amaterasu wanted to laugh. _**'No, he's just turning Kagome into his submissive bitch, just like Kurono did to Mayonaka.'**_ Thinking this way made Amaterasu become even more worried about her. She worried that her best friend will have her spirit crushed just like her mother had. Amaterasu stood by as she watched her mother turn from lively, caring, and good, to hollow, obedient, and evil. Her mother stopped caring. Kurono made her what she was today, made her mother into the monster she was now. Amaterasu just shrugged.

* * *

Inuyasha flopped down on his bed and threw a pillow at the wall. It hit with a loud smack, and dropped to the floor. He growled. Rin thought he would never be with Kagome. Hell, _he_ thought he'd never be with Kagome. He wished Koga never came into the picture. He wished he told her, he wished she never moved in with Koga.

He was glad Rin didn't come up to talk to him. He didn't want to see her right now.

_**'But something feels wrong about Kagome moving in with Koga,' **_Inuyasha thought. It didn't feel right at all. He just lay face down on the bed.

He thought about next week. Next week they were all going to start college at Tokyo University. And he would have to see Koga and Kagome _kiss_ and hug. Like it wasn't already painful enough knowing that they're living together, that they're sleeping in the same bed.

He drove it from his mind. He was already depressed as it was. So he decided to sit in his room and go on his computer and play a random game. He didn't want to go downstairs, and he didn't want to read the books he just got for college. He definitely didn't want to talk to anybody.

* * *

Rin and Amaterasu were watching Shippo and Chiyo play while they talked.

"So do you and Sessh have any plans for kids yet?" Amaterasu asked. "I mean, you guys have been married for almost two years."

"No, not yet. I won't be aging like a normal human anymore, so I've got time," she stated. "How about you and Jurou? Planning on getting married?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "No, not yet. We just got out of high school, you know? And I'm just beginning to be the Leader of the wind demons, and I'm making _big_ community changes," Amaterasu said. "So we haven't got the time to plan one together. Plus I have to take care of Chiyo, so no wedding for a bit."

Rin nodded. "Well, Chiyo won't mind Jurou as a father. She already sees him as one."

"I know, but I'm worried about after we get married. Don't humans have honeymoons or something? So it's tradition. I can't leave her at home," Amaterasu said. "Oh, wait. I'm the Leader of the wind demons. Too busy."

"Well, you could have Jurou's parents take care of them while you're gone, and if you want, Chiyo could stay here if you ever have a honeymoon," Rin told her.

Amaterasu shook her head. "I'll just wait till things settle down."

Rin nodded in understandment.

"But I will take you up with your suggestion with Chiyo," Amaterasu told her, smiling.

Rin smiled back.

_**'Amaterasu,' **_she heard Jurou think. _**'There's a problem. The eastern area of the wind demons are objecting to the change in laws. They don't see a reason to change.'**_

"Aw, shit," Amaterasu growled. She sighed and stood up. Rin was looking at her worriedly. "There's a problem with the wind demons. I'll be back later to pick Chiyo up, okay?"

Rin nodded. Amaterasu disappeared. Rin sighed. She looked at Shippo and Chiyo who were playing together.

"Shippo, Chiyo, I'll be right back," she told them. She needed to talk to Inuyasha.

They nodded and went back to playing.

Rin started up the stairs and to Inuyasha's room. She stopped at his door and knocked.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "Can I come in?"

She didn't get an answer so she opened the door. He was on his computer laying on his bed. She sat on his bed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she said.

"Do I?" Inuyasha asked bitterly, without looking at her.

"You do!" Rin said. "I meant that Koga would take good care of her Kagome. They're really cute together too. I just meant that I hope nothing goes wrong and Kagome gets hurt. You know if Koga broke it off Kagome would be upset."

"Yeah, well, Kagome's living with the possessive bastard, so she doesn't have to worry about loosing him," Inuyasha growled.

"Don't go saying anything about Koga being possessive, Inuyasha!" Rin yelled.

"I'm not as possessive as him," Inuyasha snarled. "I don't get mad when Miroku or Jurou talk to her _and_ I don't get mad when she hugs them!"

Rin calmed down. "Inuyasha, you don't like Koga getting mad about that, do you?"

"No, I don't," he growled. "It's not... healthy."

Rin nodded. "So are you still mad at me?"

Inuyasha glanced up at her, and saw that pleading look that always made him smiled. He grinned. "No."

"I'm sure if Kagome came up and asked that right after you got mad, all she'd have to do is bat her eyes and it'll be fine," Rin laughed.

Inuyasha pushed her shoulder. "No."

Rin gave him that look. The 'yeah right' look.

He smiled again. "Fine. Maybe."

Rin smiled at him. "Knew it."

Inuyasha shook his head.

**

* * *

****Author's note: Hey guys, I've been really busy with a bunch of stuff. So I'm sooo sorry this is out late!!! Oh so very late!!!! Okay, well, the next chapter is gonna skip through the rest of the days until they go to college. So I hope you liked this chapter and please review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's note: Okay guys, loved the reviews, nothing special this chapter, but the fact that it skips head to when they start college. Hope you like.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any character from my imagination is mine, because they came from the insanity of my mind.**

**Chapter 4**

Over the week before Inuyasha went to college, he hung out with Jurou and Miroku, visited Kagome at home (with Koga there of course), and at the shop. Kagome was excited for college, and as Inuyasha paid more attention, Koga was getting more possessive and jealous.

Which in turn made Inuyasha more worried. And angry. He had a right to be around his best friend, and the little fleabag wasn't going to scare him away.

As the first day of college loomed ahead, Inuyasha visited Kagome more often, just to check up on her. He still didn't smell anything to suggest they were mated, or doing the dirty.

When the first day of college was here, Inuyasha drove to campus, found Miroku, Sango, Amaterasu, and Jurou, who were talking to Ayame, Hojo, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Koga and Kagome weren't there yet. Yuka and Hojo were holding hands, and Inuyasha guessed over the time between graduation and now they had hooked up. As he got closer Ayumi and Eri were squealing to Amaterasu and Sango about their boyfriends, how nice they were, blaw, blaw blaw. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed with everyone finding someone to be with, while he had to watch the girl he loved kiss and hang over the guy he hated. What a life.

So Inuyasha wasn't in the best mood to really talk to anyone or be asked if he found someone he liked more than a friend. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked to the group. When he stopped by them, he was greeted by Miroku and Jurou with slaps in the back, while everyone smiled and nodded to him, but kept talking. But Amaterasu hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in a week!" she exclaimed. "How have you been?" She pulled back and looked at him in that way, the way it said there was more than one meaning to her words. She looked concerned.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, Sango, and Jurou, who all gave him the same look. Amaterasu told them about his _problem_. When he got mad at Rin and stormed to his room. Even Sango.

"I'm fine," he assured them. "I've just been under a lot of stress."

They nodded and Sango shot him a look from her position in front of the squealing girls. She slightly smiled at him.

Amaterasu looked to Jurou, who nodded. Amaterasu slid her arm through Inuyasha's.

"Take a walk with me," she said as she pulled him from the group. When they were far enough away from the group that the humans wouldn't hear, she started. "Have you talked to Kagome at her house lately?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I visited on Saturday. He's getting more possessive," he whispered. "Have you smelt anything off about Kagome?"

Inuyasha felt Amaterasu's muscles tense. "Why?" she panicked. "Have you?" She looked at him with such a distressed, angry, worried face. "You think that bastard fleabag is hurting her?"

"No, no," he assured her. "Deep breathes, Amaterasu."

She nodded while she calmed herself. Then she hit his arm.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"For almost giving me a heart attack!" she told him. "I was ready to go hunt the boy down!"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Inuyasha asked, smiling.

Amaterasu smirked at him and bumped his shoulder with hers. "It would, but wouldn't it upset Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah," he said slowly.

Amaterasu looked at him with a sad expression. "It'll be fine, Inuyasha. It'll get better."

"You hope," he snapped. "But right now, I don't want to listen to everyone talking about the good times with their boyfriends and girlfriends. I don't even want to be around couples, and especially not Koga and Kagome."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked. He shook his head, but hid his face from her. "You know you're like a brother to me, and you know I'm just like you. And FYI, I didn't tell Sango that you're in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed again. "Have you ever hurt so much?" he asked her in a whisper. He looked at her again.

She nodded at him and smiled sadly. "You know I have."

They walked back to the group as they talked, they had made a circle around the first building. Inuyasha looked up in the direction of the group quickly. He smelt Kagome and Koga.

"They're here," he told her quietly.

"I know, they just got to the group," Amaterasu told him. "I don't think Koga heard our conversation.

When they saw the group, and walked over to it, Kagome smiled at them, and waved. Amaterasu smiled and waved back, and Kagome started to walk over to greet them both and chat, but before she walked over, she said something it Koga, let go of his hand, kissed him quick, and came over after a little protest from Koga. Amaterasu felt Inuyasha flinch when they kissed, and she patted his arm. When Koga started to protest to Kagome coming over and walking back with them, they shared a worried look.

Amaterasu and Inuyasha's arms slid down to their sides when Kagome hugged Amaterasu first, and Amaterasu hugged her back. Then Kagome released Amaterasu and hugged Inuyasha. Amaterasu saw Koga sneer over at them. She wanted to growled back so loud that he would run away with his tail between his legs. But that would alarm Kagome, and everyone else.

Amaterasu sighed. She looked at the time on her phone. She hit Inuyasha in his arms again.

"Would you quit hitting me?" he asked. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes at them.

"Nope, were gonna be late if we don't go now," she said smiling at him. They had sort of an unspoken agreement that they would act hostile towards each other around others.

She appeared next to Jurou. "We're gonna be late. Move it now."

Everyone started to walk to the classroom in the second building. Amaterasu saw Kagome with Koga again, and Inuyasha walking alone, so she pulled Inuyasha over to her, Jurou, Miroku, and Sango.

"This needs to get better _soon_," Amaterasu grumbled. "The _problem_," her eyes shot over to Koga, "is getting on my nerves. If he keeps acting like that his wolf demon ass won't be walking around much longer." Amaterasu made it loud enough that he'd hear.

Koga growled and stormed forward. "If you have a problem with me, just say it, bitch," he snarled.

Kagome ran forwarded after him, as Jurou and Inuyasha stepped in front of Amaterasu. Kagome grabbed Koga's wrist and tried pulling him back.

"I have a problem with you," Amaterasu snapped, stepping forward. "I have a problem with you trying to control my best friend's life. Go head and try to fight me, wolf, but I'm telling you this now," she growled. Her voice got cold and dangerous. "If you try to fight me, you won't be the one walking away." The wind was blowing harder than it was a couple of minutes ago.

"Would you like to try?" Koga growled. He stepped closer to Amaterasu.

"Gladly," Amaterasu said smiling.

Kagome pushed her way between them. "Stop! Both of you!" she yelled. "If you try to hurt each other, it'll upset me!"

Amaterasu backed down, but glared at Koga who was still ready to fight. "Bet Koga wouldn't care at all," she spat.

"Don't even _think_ that I don't care about my girlfriend at all," Koga growled.

The wind started swirling around them and that was when Inuyasha and Jurou looked at each other in agreement. They both grabbed one of her arms and pulled her away. Inuyasha heard Sango and Miroku follow them, and Kagome scream at Koga about trying to hurt her friends. Amaterasu let Inuyasha and Jurou pull her away from Kagome and Koga.

Inuyasha and Jurou dragged her to class.

* * *

The class was just the professor explaining what they needed for the class, and the basic outlining of what they were learning.

When class was over, Koga and Kagome quickly left, Koga dragging her along. Inuyasha and Amaterasu looked at each other worriedly.

Sango, Miroku, Jurou, Amaterasu, and Inuyasha went out to lunch, after they left the classroom. During lunch, Inuyasha looked at his friends holding hands, kissing, being couples, and he felt like a third wheel. After he was done eating and they were all still eating, he got up.

"I'm just gonna go home, guys," he stated. "I don't feel like hanging out much today."

Amaterasu smiled sadly at him. "Alright, Inuyasha."

They all said goodbye, and he left to go mope in his room. He was horribly worried about Kagome, and he didn't like that Koga made Kagome go home with him, and not hang out with them, right after the class. He knew something was wrong, and he wanted to go over there and take Kagome away from Koga. He hated that he couldn't protect her. He hated that she was out of his reach, and he would never have the chance to make her happy like Koga did. He hated that Koga loved her, he hated that Koga could protect her.

Let's just face it head on. He hated Koga's very existence, hated the very land he walked on.

Inuyasha walked into the house and Shippo jumped on him.

"Inuyasha, is Kagome coming over today?" he asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No." He set Shippo on the couch and pounded his way upstairs to his room.

**

* * *

***Author's note: hey guys, sorry this is so late, again. I haven't been able to type for a real long while and it's been making me a little depressed. I like to escape from the real world for a bit, it keeps me stable. I've had a lot of work from school lately, and the reading competition is coming up real soon, so I've been reading a lot. Also, I've recently become a fan of the Hunger Games, read both of the books, and anxiously waiting for the third. I had to read the Hunger Games for the reading competition, and now I'm going to write a oneshot fic for it, the part where Peeta tells Haymitch that he hearts Katniss. Okay, well, so I can go type my other chapters, I'll end this. Thanks for reading and baring with me, and please review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: thanks for the reviews guys. I have gotten a review that kind of worried me. She said that she just realized what Amaterasu looked like, and I do remember explaining what she looks like in my other stories. But if someone doesn't know what any of my characters look like, please tell me, and I'll put in more details. **

**Chapter 5**

When Inuyasha woke up, he was covered in sweat. He had just had a nightmare. It was about Kagome. He found her, and she was bloody and cold and bruised, and he was holding her. She wouldn't open her eyes. No matter how much he called her name, she didn't wake up, and he realized she was dead, forever gone from him and he would never tell her how he feels.

Now, when he woke up, he still felt that way, but he was a little bit calmed down to the fact that Kagome wasn't dead, but she just wasn't with him. She was with Koga. Not dead.

'_**Yet,'**_ a little voice at the back of his mind told him. This wasn't his demon. His demon was much more aggressive, and the voice was more rough. It was almost his instincts.

Which scared the hell out of him. If his instincts were trying to warn him, that wasn't exactly a wonderful sign. He was getting more worried about Kagome, and he knew if he didn't try to bottle that up, he might start bordering an obsessed and slightly nervous nutcase.

So he tried to push his feelings back.

"Kagome's fine," he whispered to himself. "She's safe with Koga." He thought saying it out loud would make it better. But it made him feel worse. A lot worse.

He sighed, rolling out of bed and grabbing clothes to get changed into once he was out of the shower.

* * *

When he was dressed and cleaned up, he skipped breakfast and headed right to the antique shop.

Akemi was at the register, and she looked kind of worried.

"Hey, Akemi, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Akemi started shaking her head. "She didn't come in today. She called and told me she wasn't feeling great."

"Did she sound bad?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Not really, but her voice was little off," Akemi told him. "You should go see her. Then you can come back and update me."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright." He turned and left.

* * *

When Inuyasha got to the apartment, he knocked on the door. And to his unfortunate luck, Koga opened the door.

"What do you want, mutt?" Koga demanded.

"I'm here to see my best friend, flea bag," Inuyasha snapped back. He looked passed Koga into the living room, and couldn't see Kagome. "Where is she?"

"In the room, she's sick," Koga growled.

Inuyasha pushed passed him into the apartment. He started back to the bedroom.

"Hey!" Koga yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha barely noticed him as he made his way back. "To see my best friend." He brushed Koga off and walked into the bedroom.

Kagome was wrapped up in a bunch of blankets, and had her face in the pillow. He sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said gently. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. Koga waked in. "Get out," he ordered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ignored him. "Is everything okay? Akemi said you called in sick."

Kagome nodded and turned so she could look at him with one eye. "Yeah. I did. I'm not feeling so good."

Inuyasha smelt something off about Kagome, her normal lavender and jasmine scent was off a little, but it could have just been because she was sick. He still wasn't sure about that. He still thought Koga did something to her.

"Alright Kagome, I hope you're feeling better tomorrow," Inuyasha told her. He got up and on his way out of the room, shoved passed Koga, making Koga growl in response. Inuyasha smiled, but kept walking.

* * *

When he got back to the store, Akemi was dusting the objects, but she stopped when he entered.

"Is she alright?" she asked. She had that worried expression on her face, and she looked like a concerned mother.

Inuyasha nodded, and saw the relief flash through her violet eyes. "But she's sick. Well, it seems like she is. I still think something bad happened."

Akemi nodded. "You would. I would too. Especially after yesterday."

"You know what happened yesterday?" Inuyasha asked.

Akemi nodded again. "Kagome told me when she came in for work. That's why I was a little worried when she called in sick."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "That makes sense." He looked at the time. It was only twelve thirty, and he had nothing to do today. He started thinking about getting a job somewhere, maybe just to take his mind off of Kagome and Koga, but then he decided not to. He liked thinking about Kagome.

So Inuyasha had nothing to do, but just mope. He said goodbye to Akemi, and walked out. He decided to take a walk around the shops for a bit, and just think about Kagome, and fantasize about him telling her he loved her, and what she'd say, and how things would be after that.

Inuyasha watched two kids run around the parking lot. He saw couples kiss by cars, old people shopping together. It was something to do, and he wasn't bored. It kind of amused him. At about two he went home, only to be greeted by Rin, who was going out with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went inside and watched Shippo, they watched a couple of movies together, and ended up playing video-games and eating popcorn.

"Is Kagome coming over today?" Shippo asked around a mouthful of popcorn, while trying to dodge a car on the screen.

"No," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "She's sick."

"Oh," Shippo said. "When is she gonna be better?"

Inuyasha dodged Shippo's bullet. "I don't know. Tomorrow maybe?"

Shippo didn't say anything and just focused on the game. It went on like this for the next hour or so, until Miroku and Jurou came to take Inuyasha somewhere so he wasn't moping around all day. It was unexpected to Inuyasha, and he was kind of reluctant to go, until he decided it was useless fighting them.

* * *

He sighed in the back of the car and crossed his arms. He was planning on ignoring them, but they made him talk.

"So Inuyasha, Amaterasu heard that Kagome was sick. She called Kagome earlier and talked to her," Jurou stated. "Kagome said you went to see her."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just looked out the window, glaring actually, and kept his arms crossed. He completely ignored him.

Jurou sighed. He looked at Miroku worriedly. Miroku turned around in his seat. "We're going to that movie you wanted to see," he told him. "_Splice_, right?"

Inuyasha still didn't look at Miroku or say anything.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started. Miroku got an idea. "Kagome told Amaterasu that she is starting to like Koga a little less."

Inuyasha's head snapped in Miroku's direction. "Really?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

Miroku smiled. "No."

Inuyasha growled and hit Miroku on the top of his head with his fist. "Jackass."

"So come on, you have to get out, and stop thinking about Kagome," Jurou told Inuyasha. "You'll start getting depressed and angry."

"We're just worried about you," Miroku said. "That's what friends are for, right? To help get you to stop being hung over a certain girl."

Inuyasha growled at him. "Whatever."

* * *

Kagome was in the bathroom, putting makeup on the bruise on the side of her face.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror, _

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again._

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Kagome was crying still, and she kept saying it was just a one time thing. He was just really mad. She was trying to defend her friends. She made him mad. It was her fault.

There was a knock on the door. "Kagome?" came Koga's voice. "Can I come in?"

Kagome didn't answer, but he came in anyway. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it," Koga said. He looked shaken up. "I love you."

Kagome smiled at him. "You really didn't mean it?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, I-I was just mad," Koga told her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him to kiss her.

After he pulled away, Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. Koga gently patted her hair. "Want to go watch a movie?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Sure." She looked up at him with trust and love in her eyes. Koga smiled back.

They walked into the living room, and Kagome sat down on the couch as Koga put in a DVD. Then he went over to the couch to join her. Kagome curled up next to him.

* * *

After Inuyasha, Jurou, and Miroku came out of the movie, they talked about how awesome it was, and all the special effects. Jurou was driving Miroku and Inuyasha home, as they talked about the movie. It wasn't late, just around dinner time, and when Inuyasha walked into the door, Rin was quite happy he was home for dinner.

It was the end of the day, but Inuyasha still was worried about Kagome. He started thinking of her again the second he got home and the rest of the night. The movie was completely forgotten.

**

* * *

***Author's note: hey guys, this story is starting to get into the plot line, so yeah. The parts of the song will show up randomly in the story, the parts I think should have the parts of the song in. So I hope you like this chapter, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's note: Hey guys, loved the reviews! Okay so this is going to be out quite soon hopefully, because I have no school! (Dances in the background) Lol, okay so now that I'm bored out of my mind half the day (Well, I guess you could say that I need to find my mind) I type most of the day on my wonderful ipod touch. I need my own computer. Badly, so I can post it in the middle of the night. Oh, and Gem, I have something to say to you at the bottom. Okay, here's chapter 6!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly. But if he was real, I'd be one of the people trying to catch him. Any characters that are in this story that are not in the series are mine because they came from the darkest pits of my mind.**

**Chapter 6**

A couple of days passed and Inuyasha just moped, went to class, moped again, and went along with everything. He hung out with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Amaterasu, and Jurou a day after Kagome was sick. Koga was at work. They hung out a few days after that too. Inuyasha wasn't able to smell her scent, because she started wearing perfume and makeup. Inuyasha didn't think much of it, because a lot of girls did that.

Until Miroku brought it up the one day.

"Inuyasha, have you noticed that Kagome's been wearing a lot of makeup lately? And perfume?" he asked when Inuyasha was driving him home from eating lunch.

"Yeah, but most girls do that, so it's normal, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yeah," Miroku said. "But Kagome doesn't need makeup or perfume. She hasn't even worn it in high school. Don't you find it odd that Kagome started wearing after she moved in with Koga?"

Inuyasha tensed. "You think something's up?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. He couldn't believe he let it slip. Some worrier he was.

He decided to check it out himself. He dropped Miroku off at his house, then went to the antique shop. When he got there, Kagome was at the register.

She smiled at him when he walked in the store. But there was something different about it. It didn't lighten up her eyes. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied. "I need to talk to you. Ask Akemi to take five minutes off."

Kagome nodded. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" she asked. She looked at him, concerned.

"Ask Akemi, then I'll tell you," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome turned and hurried into the back. Inuyasha heard her tell Akemi that Inuyasha wanted to talk to her, and told her she'd just need five minutes, and a little privacy. Inuyasha heard Akemi reluctantly agree to it, and Kagome came back out.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Why did you just start wearing perfume and makeup?" Inuyasha demanded. His arms were crossed, and he did his best to put on a glare.

"Because I want to," Kagome told him. "I can't just _wear_ it?"

_**'Dammit,' **_Inuyasha thought. _**'I can't tell if she's lying.' **_The perfume was too strong, and it covered _everything_. "Because you never have before," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I want to now," Kagome said. "Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha. I just feel like wearing makeup and perfume."

Inuyasha growled at her. "Fine," he snapped. He stormed out of the store. He didn't stop when he heard Kagome call his name, and then just drove home.

Kagome sighed. Akemi walked out of the back of the store. She leaned on the counter, crossing her arms. She had that motherly look of disapproval, and Kagome had to look away.

"So should I ask what happened?" Akemi asked.

Kagome walked passed her. She still didn't look at her. Kagome started putting the other antiques in the box. "No," she said angrily.

"I am anyway, though. What happened Kagome?" Akemi asked. "He's your best friend, and you could at least tell him when he asks."

"Tell him _what_, Akemi? Why I'm wearing perfume and makeup?" she asked. "Why does everyone think there's something _wrong_ with that?"

"Because we're worried," Akemi told her. "And when you start wearing makeup after moving in with your somewhat aggressive boyfriend, everyone's gonna worry."

"Well _stop_," Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, listen to me when I say this," Akemi said, "when you start keeping things from your friends they eventually turn away from you." Akemi left to the back of the store again, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome leaned heavily on the counter and sighed. She thought about telling Inuyasha she felt like wearing all of this crap, and she felt horrible that she'd lied to him. But then she knew that he couldn't tell that she was lying. She didn't want Inuyasha to turn away from her, but if she told him, he'd kill Koga.

Kagome didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears run down her cheeks. She quickly whipped them away, fearful that they'd mess up the makeup. She went back behind the counter and waited for customers.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know if he should tell Amaterasu, because Amaterasu would get to the point, faster than he would. She'd just flat out demanded if Koga was hurting her. And if Inuyasha told her, it might push Kagome away even more.

But right now he was so pissed at her about… What was he mad at her for anyway? He couldn't tell if she was lying, so that wasn't something he could be mad at her for. But he was just mad in general.

Inuyasha sighed when he got into his house. He shut the door, and Shippo came up and asked if Kagome was coming over today.

"I don't know, Shippo," Inuyasha told him. "Maybe."

"Are you and Kagome fighting?" he asked. Shippo was staring at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "A little, Shippo," he told him. "But it'll be over with soon." Inuyasha started to walk up to his room. Inuyasha called Sango on his way to his room.

"Hello?" Sango said when she answered the phone. Inuyasha just entered his room and shut the door.

"Hey, Sango, it's Inuyasha," Inuyasha told her.

"I know," she stated. "It's called caller ID. What's up?"

Inuyasha sighed, smiling and shaking his head. "I need you to talk to Kagome. I want you to find out if she mad at me," Inuyasha told Sango. He sat down in the computer desk chair.

"Why? Did you two get into a fight?" Sango asked. Her voice was filled with concern.

"A little," Inuyasha told her. "Miroku brought up the fact that Kagome just started to wear makeup and perfume."

Sango sighed on the other line. "Inuyasha, you didn't."

Inuyasha felt horrible. "What if I did?" he asked. His voice sounded choked.

Sango sighed, this time a little annoyed. "Then she is mad at you. Inuyasha, you know this. You didn't just go in and ask her, did you?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Right, I'm forgetting who I'm talking to. You just demand things too, like Amaterasu," Sango muttered. "Inuyasha, you know Kagome's mad at you. You don't need me to find out." With that, she hung up.

Inuyasha sighed. He spun the chair around and watched the ceiling.

* * *

About an hour later, when Inuyasha was still spinning around in the chair, the doorbell rang, and Inuyasha went to go get it. When he got downstairs, he opened the front door, and there stood Kagome.

"Hey," she said. "I didn't mean to get mad earlier. Sorry."

"Heh," Inuyasha said.

Shippo came running from downstairs. He launched himself into Kagome's arms. "Kagome!"

Kagome laughed. "Hi, Shippo." She hugged him back. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too!" Shippo said. "I have to show you some of my drawings!"

"Okay," Kagome said. She set him down and he ran upstairs to his room to get them.

Inuyasha closed the door. Kagome walked inside the rest of the way, and faced Inuyasha.

"Sorry I haven't been over in a while," she told him. "Koga doesn't like me going off by myself."

Inuyasha started to say something, but Kagome cut him off. "Don't start, Inuyasha, I know you don't like him," Kagome said.

"Okay," Inuyasha mumbled.

Shippo came down then. He handed Kagome his pictures and Kagome looked at them.

"They're really nice Shippo," Kagome told him. She pointed to one picture. It had three people on it. One looked like Inuyasha, the smaller one looked like Shippo, and there was a dark haired one that was holding both of the others' hands. "What's this a picture of?"

Shippo smiled. "Me, you, and Inuyasha in the future and we all live together as a happy family," Shippo told her.

Kagome shot a glance at Inuyasha, the same time he shot a glance at her. She blushed.

"Shippo, I don't think there is gonna be a future like that," Inuyasha told him.

Shippo stopped smiling. "Why not? You love her, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked away from him. "Heh. No," Inuyasha mumbled. "Kagome's with Koga, Shippo."

Shippo ran away from them, upstairs to his room. Inuyasha heard the door slam.

"You didn't have to say that," Kagome told Inuyasha. She was looking up the stairs with a concerned face.

"Heh. Yeah, I did. His dream would get crushed sooner or later," Inuyasha said. It meant his would too.

Kagome sighed. "Shippo wanted us to be together." Kagome shook her head. "Poor Shippo."

Inuyasha felt a knot in his stomach. "Yeah," Inuyasha said. Kagome was walking closer to Inuyasha.

"Did you ever think what would happen if there was no Koga?" she whispered.

Inuyasha didn't look at her. He did. He always did. "No," he told her. "There always would've been a Koga."

"But just imagine if there wasn't," Kagome said. "Did you ever think we might become more than friends?"

Inuyasha looked at her. She was right next to him, looking up at him. Inuyasha was locked in her gaze, and couldn't look away. He started leaning in closer, and was just about to kiss her, when the front door opened and Sesshomaru and Rin walked in. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away. Kagome blushed.

"Um, I should get home, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "See you later."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled, blushed, and stumbled out of the house.

_**'What was that?' **_he mentally asked himself. _**'She's got a boyfriend, idiot!'**_

"Did we interrupt something?" Rin asked. She was looking at Inuyasha with a confused looked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"If I didn't know any better, little brother, I'd say you two were about to kiss," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha growled. "That's right, you don't know any better," he snapped. Inuyasha stormed up into his room.

* * *

Kagome called Sango. "Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "I think Inuyasha and I were just about to kiss!" she told her.

"Oh! Really?" Sango asked. "What about Koga?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kagome answered. "I can't tell him." She wasn't particularly ready to how she knew he'd react.

"Of course not!" Sango said. "Just forget about the thing with Inuyasha then. If you're happy with Koga and you _almost_ kissed Inuyasha, it doesn't really count as anything."

"Okay," Kagome said. "Bye."

"Bye," Sango said. She hung up.

Kagome decided to call Amaterasu.

"I just almost kissed Inuyasha!" Kagome told her.

"Hello, I'm fine, nice to talk to you too," Amaterasu said. "You just almost kissed Inuyasha?" Amaterasu asked. "Why? What about Koga?"

"I don't know. Shippo drew a picture of us all together, and then Inuyasha told him it would never happen, and then I asked him if he ever imagined what it'd be like without Koga, and we almost kissed," Kagome told her.

"What stopped you?" Amaterasu asked.

Kagome could tell she was liking this. "Rin and Sessh walked into the house," Kagome told her.

"Damn. Did you want to?" Amaterasu asked. Kagome heard the smile in her voice.

"I-I don't know," Kagome told her. "I'll just forget about it. I have a boyfriend that I'm happy with."

"Okay, Kagome. If that's what you _really_ want," Amaterasu said. "I'll see you later."

"Later," Kagome mumbled. She hung up. She sighed. Amaterasu always knew the right thing to say at the right moment. Because right now, Kagome was so confused. She had no idea if she wanted to forget about the almost kiss with Inuyasha, and she had no idea if she wanted him to kiss her or not.

She had no idea if she wanted it to happen again, and it scared her. She didn't know what to do. She knew she should forget about it, but she didn't think she wanted to. Kagome thought she'd betray herself if she forgot about it.

She pulled in to the parking lot to her apartment, and got out and walked inside.

* * *

Inuyasha's phone started vibrating. He looked at the name, and it said Amaterasu. Inuyasha sighed, pressing the talk button.

"Kagome just told me you almost kissed her," Amaterasu stated. "She doesn't know what to do."

Inuyasha froze.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: Hey guys! Wow! It's been a long time since I did a cliff hanger, like, my first fic long. Loved the reviews, and Gem, thanks for the wonderful review. Lol, yes, similar to Kristina and Keefer, my mom watches General Hospital, and I see it from time to time. But, I've been planning this fic way before I've even seen that, and again, this song is based off of Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And in the end, which I won't give away, I can tell you is nothing like Kristina and Keefer (Lol, which I still think his parents were on acid to name him that), but she will most likely get hit again, something I don't really want to write. Thanks for reading everybody and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

*****Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. This story is coming along quite quickly, if I may say so. It's been a long time since I posted it, but not long since I updated it. Sorry guys if I'm not making any sense. Been up all day, and up all night. I think I got about barely six hours worth of sleep. Here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

"What do you mean?" he demanded. He couldn't let himself hope.

"What I _mean_ is that she doesn't know if she should forget about it or not. I don't think she wants to," Amaterasu told him, speaking slowly.

"She doesn't want to forget that I almost kissed her?" Inuyasha asked.

Amaterasu sighed. "Isn't that what I just said? I feel like I'm talking to a wall," Amaterasu mumbled.

"Does that mean she...?" Inuyasha asked leaving it open.

"I don't know. She said she'll just forget it. But I don't think she will," Amaterasu said. "There might be a slight chance for you, boy. Maybe next time if you actually _kiss_ her it might work."

"Heh," Inuyasha said. "She'd just slap me and leave."

"Did she pull away when you almost did today?" Amaterasu asked. She answered herself. "I don't _think_ so, sunshine."

"Well she would've after I kissed her!" Inuyasha growled.

Amaterasu sighed. "Fine. I'm _trying_ to help you, but you just want to keep cutting yourself down. If you keep pulling things like today with Kagome, she _might_ start falling for you. I actually think she _wanted_ you to kiss her."

"Like almost kiss her and stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

Amaterasu sighed again. "Keep up with me Inuyasha. Kiss her sometime. Only once though, then act like nothing happened. Like the next time you talk to Kagome, don't act like the almost kiss happened, okay?" Amaterasu told him.

"Okay?" Inuyasha demanded. "She'd know I love her then!"

"No, she won't. She'd just assume it was a caught-in-the-moment thing," Amaterasu stated.

Inuyasha was so confused. He'd never understand girls. "Uh, okay." He figured to just go along with it. He'd just get another confusing explanation from Amaterasu.

"Well, I have to go now," Amaterasu said. "Later."

"Bye," Inuyasha mumbled. Now what was he going to do? He hung up. He looked around the quiet room, then got off his bed he was laying on, and went downstairs to eat lunch. The rest of his day was uneventful.

* * *

The next day, Kagome came back over. She talked and let Shippo show her his drawings, along with playing a game with him when he asked. Inuyasha watched Kagome laugh and smiled as her and Shippo played hide-and-seek.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't think he could do what Amaterasu said. He didn't exactly know how to get to that point either. He couldn't just walk up and kiss her. That'd definitely get him slapped. Or get his ass kicked. Which he didn't exactly want to happen.

Kagome walked back over to him when Shippo went back over to get something from the basement. He said it was hers, and that he found it. Kagome assumed she must have dropped whatever it was.

"Hey," she said. "I haven't talked to you since yesterday."

'_**Since the almost kiss,'**_ Inuyasha mentally corrected. "Heh," he mumbled. "Doesn't matter."

Kagome glared at him. "Yes it does. You're my best friend. I haven't been talking to you as much as I used to."

"You moved in with your boyfriend, you have a job, and you have college work. You're busy, I get it," Inuyasha stated. He tried to brush it off as if it was nothing, but in truth, he actually missed her. A hell of a lot.

Kagome looked at him sadly. "But I shouldn't be so busy that I completely ignore my best friend," Kagome told him.

"Heh," Inuyasha said. He was watching Kagome move closer to him. She got close, then hugged him.

"I've missed talking to you," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha slowly and awkwardly put his arms around her to hug her back. She just loved to kill his dreams, didn't she? He was planning on not doing what Amaterasu said, but she just brought up the perfect moment for it. He didn't want to do this. His nerves were frayed, and he was so nervous, he thought he was shaking.

Kagome looked up at him, and god dammit, he wanted to kick fate in the face and stomp all over its body. Today was seriously not his day. Inuyasha was locked in her chocolate brown gaze, and he couldn't looked away.

This time, he wasn't the one leaning in. Kagome was. Inuyasha just closed the distance, and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away, she didn't slap him. Nothing. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her, and her eyes were closed. Inuyasha pulled back, and stared at her. She stared back.

Inuyasha kissed her again, and then Shippo walked in on them, and his eyes grew wide. Inuyasha pulled back quickly and looked at Shippo.

Shippo smiled then, and hurried over to Kagome and handed her the thing that he found. It was a sweater that she forgot over at the house a little bit before the high school graduation. She smiled at Shippo and hugged the sweater closer to her.

"Thanks Shippo," Kagome said. "I was wondering where this went." She hugged Shippo and the turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "Bye Inuyasha." She watched him as she walked out, blushing.

Inuyasha watched her in disbelief. Did that actually happen? Did Kagome actually start it? Did she actually kiss him back? Inuyasha was just aware that his mouth was slightly open staring after her.

Shippo jumped on his shoulder. "What was _that_?" he asked. "Didn't you say you didn't love her yesterday?"

Inuyasha pushed him off his shoulder. "Heh," Inuyasha mumbled. He seemed to be saying that more than usual lately. Which wasn't a good thing for him. He ignored Shippo.

Shippo watched Inuyasha storm into the kitchen with a smiled on his face.

Inuyasha got into the kitchen, and Rin was there, trying to look innocent and not smile. Inuyasha guessed she saw the whole thing. Inuyasha sighed.

Rin was pretending to read the paper. She was shooting looks at Inuyasha. "So there's a story in here about a couple getting married. They've know each other for most of their lives, they started out as best friends," Rin told him. She put the paper down. "What's up with you and Kagome?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha snapped. "It's none of your business." Inuyasha opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"I think it is," Rin stated. "I know you, Inuyasha, we've grown up together. I know Kagome, and that in there was something."

Inuyasha didn't look at her as he poured the juice into a cup. "Amaterasu thinks Kagome might _want_ me to kiss her."

Rin nodded. "Well, I'd say what just happened in there, she did." Rin smiled at him. "Inuyasha, you should have done this _before_ Koga came in."

Inuyasha smiled at her and shook his head.

* * *

Kagome rushed into the antique shop and ran in the back to Akemi. She quickly put her things down and jumped at her. "Akemi! You have no idea what just happened! Inuyasha and I kissed!"

Akemi smiled. "Really?" _**'About time,'**_ she thought. "What about Koga though?" Akemi asked. "Are you gonna break up with him?"

Kagome stopped smiling. She didn't know what to do. She _liked_ it when Inuyasha and her kissed, it felt right. And Koga... Koga wasn't such a nice guy anymore, and Kagome knew that. She remembered everything she learn from health about unhealthy relationships, but she couldn't seem to get out. It was hard when you were actually in one. She thought about Inuyasha protecting her from Koga. She pictured him wrapping his arms around her protectively. She didn't want to be hit anymore, and she didn't want to be with Koga anymore. If he was hitting her, he didn't love her. She started to cry.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Akemi asked, concerned. "There's no reason to cry. It's just a simple choice." Akemi went over and hugged Kagome.

Kagome whipped the tears away, but little did she know that she smudged the makeup. She sobbed into Akemi's shoulder. "Akemi, I-I don't kn-know what t-to do," she cried. "I-I don't w-want to s-stay with K-Koga anymore." She sniffled and whipped the tears away again.

Akemi pulled back to look at Kagome's face, and she saw a dark coloring on her cheek. She tried to rub it off, but when Akemi raised her hand to her face, Kagome flinched. "Kagome?" Akemi asked. She kept her hand in place, then started to move it forward slowly. She tried rubbing it off, but instead, rubbed the rest of the makeup off, exposing the rest of the bruise on her cheek. "Kagome!" Akemi exclaimed. "Did Koga give that to you?" she demanded.

Kagome gave her a sad look. She then pulled away and just went go the from of the store, starting to work.

Akemi watched her walk into the front with a worried expression. She knew what to do. After Kagome left, she'd call Inuyasha and tell him to go get Kagome, and beat Koga senseless. She hoped that son of a bitch got what was coming to him.

* * *

Sango and Amaterasu brought over Sota, Chiyo, and Kohaku to play with Shippo.

"So, did you do what I suggested?" Amaterasu asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "She was the one who leaned in."

"Knew it," Amaterasu mumbled, mostly to herself. She smiled. "I wonder what she's acting like now."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha blushed, looking away.

Amaterasu smiled at Sango. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sango glared at her. "Really. What were you talking about. It was about Kagome, but something else too."

Amaterasu and Inuyasha looked at each other, then Inuyasha nodded at her.

"Inuyasha is in love with Kagome," Amaterasu told Sango. "They kissed today, something I suggested. Kagome leaned in first though."

"I assume she wasn't supposed to do that," Sango said. "Guys, didn't you ever consider Koga in the plan?"

"We're hoping Inuyasha gets her to leave Koga," Amaterasu told her.

"That's wishful thinking. I don't like Koga so much, but is he really that bad?" Sango asked. "You provoked him, Amaterasu," Sango told her when she started to open her mouth to protest.

"But he didn't like Kagome coming over to us, and he didn't like it when Kagome hugged Inuyasha," Amaterasu told her.

"Did you ever think that maybe he feels threatened by you two? You guys aren't exactly easy to talk to," Sango told them.

"He isn't either," Inuyasha growled. "And he's too possessive. He should trust her."

"Please, Inuyasha, don't tell me you wouldn't mind another guy talking to her if you were her boyfriend," Sango said, rolling her eyes.

Amaterasu looked at Inuyasha. "She's got a point," she stated.

"Who's side are you on?" Inuyasha demanded. "And besides, I wouldn't display my dislike out, she could talk to the guy if she wanted."

"I didn't know there were sides," Amaterasu stated. "And if there are, then its your side, and Koga's, and everyone knows flat out that you're better for Kagome. At least you'd let us all hang out and let Miroku and Jurou hug her."

Sango nodded. "Inuyasha, I'm just worried that this might upset Kagome," she told him. "I agree with Amaterasu. I'd rather you be with Kagome."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Heh." He looked around for the kids, but they were in a different room.

******Author's note: Hey guys. If I don't make sense here, then let me know. Yesterday night I was up until like three in the morning, and then at 9:45 in the morning my best guy friend texted me just asking where Green Day was from, when he could have googled it. He was offended because he thought they were Canadian, and they have an album American Idiot. Next time I see the boy, I'll strangle him. Lol, I'm ranting now. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

*****Author's note: hey guys, thanks for the reviews, as you can tell, this chapter is getting closer to the climax, really close. Hope you like this chapter, it's the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any other characters in this story, not in the series I do own. **

**Chapter 8**

After Sango and Amaterasu left with their kids they had brought over, Inuyasha got a call from the antique shop. Kagome had just left work, and it was getting dark outside. Inuyasha picked up.

"Inuyasha," Akemi said, panicked. "Go get Kagome from Koga. I found a bruise on her. It was on her cheek, and she flinched when I raised my hand to her face."

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled. "I knew this was a big mistake. I'm gonna kill the bastard."

"Hurry, please. I'm afraid he might smell you on her, you know, when you guys kissed. He'll smell you on her lips," Akemi stated.

Inuyasha was a little shocked that she knew about that, but he figured Kagome told her. "Alright. I'll call you after." He hung up and hurried to the front door.

Rin was watching something with Sesshomaru, and she became alarmed when Inuyasha was storming out of the kitchen. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked. She started getting up.

"Koga. Akemi just informed me that Kagome has a bruise on her, and she flinches when you pick your hand up to her face," he told her as he was walking out. Rin started to say something, but Inuyasha closed the door.

He drove to her apartment, not caring that he was going way over the speed limit.

* * *

When Kagome got inside the apartment, Koga was waiting, and he kissed her after she closed the door. He pulled back. "Why do I smell the mutt on you, Kagome?" he demanded.

"His name is Inuyasha. And I went to visit him before work," Kagome stated.

"Did you kiss him?" he demanded.

Kagome didn't answer him.

Koga grabbed her arm, and it hurt her. "Answer me, dammit," he growled.

"Yes, I did!" Kagome yelled at him. "Okay? It was an accident. Let go, Koga! You're hurting me!"

"Accident my ass," he growled. Koga pushed Kagome to the ground. Kagome fell with a whimper, and tried to get up.

_Do you feel like a man, _

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?_

Kagome gritted her teeth as she tried to get up. She told herself it didn't hurt as much as before. "No more."

_Face down in the dirt,_

_She said this doesn't hurt,_

_She said,_

_I finally had enough._

Kagome pushed herself off the floor. Koga was glaring down at her.

"What was that, Kagome?" he demanded.

Kagome glared at him. "I'm finished. I'm not going to deal with you anymore."

_One day she will tell you_

_That she has had enough._

_It's coming 'round again._

"The hell you will," Koga growled. "You're living with me. Nobody wants you." He smiled sickly at her. Kagome felt sick to her stomach, and she wanted to cry.

At that moment, Inuyasha burst through the door as Koga advanced on Kagome.

"Get the hell away from her, you sick, abusive bastard," he growled.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?_

Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

Kagome was behind Inuyasha, clutching his shirt. Inuyasha looked back at her and she looked utterly frightened.

"Kagome," he said gently. "Go outside and call the police."

She nodded, but the fear was still in her eyes, and Inuyasha realized she was afraid of _him_ right now, because he was acting violent. That hurt. He watched her back out of the apartment. Inuyasha turned back to Koga who was struggling to break free of his grip. Inuyasha slammed him into the wall to stop the struggling. His anger over took him again. This little worm had hit Kagome. Small, innocent, fragile Kagome.

"Do you feel like a man?" he yelled. "How could you hit her when you know she trusted and loved you? It's over, Koga, she saw through your lies, and now she can move on and find a new life. You can't hold her down anymore."

_Well, I'll tell you, my friend,_

_One day this world's gonna end,_

_As your lies crumble down, _

_A new life she has found._

He slammed him into the wall another time as Koga growled at him. Inuyasha's grip tightened on his neck.

"How can she find a new life, Inuyasha?" Koga spat out. "I've scared everyone away. Now she'll be seen as a weak girl and everyone of them will take advantage of that."

"You haven't scared everyone away, Koga," Inuyasha growled. "I'm still here, and I won't _ever_ take her weaknesses as an advantage. I won't _ever_ hurt her."

Koga tried to punch Inuyasha, but Inuyasha blocked it. He punched Koga in the stomach, then let him go.

"Do you like watching her fall to the ground? Does it make you feel strong?" Inuyasha demanded.

Right then, Amaterasu popped into the apartment. Her eyes zeroed in on Koga. The wind started swirling and whipping around the room, knocking things off tables or shelves. "You sick, twisted _bastard_!"

Amaterasu flung her hands to the right, making Koga fly into the other wall. Her eyes were cold.

She was about to inflict more pain on Koga, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrists, as she was raising her arms. Her hair was whipping around her face, and Inuyasha's hair was whipping around too, but Amaterasu's was lifted slightly off her shoulders and back. The white of her eyes turned black and her irises turned crimson.

Jurou popped in now. Amaterasu was struggling against Inuyasha and

Jurou grabbed her around the waist and then looked at Inuyasha. "Miroku told her where you were going. Now she's murderously angry," Jurou said before disappearing.

Inuyasha heard sirens. He stayed with the unconscious Koga. He sighed. _**'Miroku made a big mistake telling Amaterasu where I was going and why. He knows what happens to Amaterasu when she becomes angry like that.'**_

Inuyasha waited until the cops came into the room. Jurou and Amaterasu had gone down with Kagome.

* * *

When the cops came into the room, they looked at Koga.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"The girlfriend fought back, and one of her friends helped too," Inuyasha stated.

"Did you help at all?" another one asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I just held him against the wall and punched him," Inuyasha told them.

They nodded, and poured water on him. Koga woke up, and jumped up, ready to fight. One of the police handcuffed him, and escorted him out. Koga started asking what was happening. The police officer explained, and Koga shut up.

Inuyasha walked outside with them, and when he saw Kagome, he hurried over to her. She was shaking, and Inuyasha remembered that when he was pinning Koga to the wall, she was afraid of him. He really didn't want her to be afraid of him. When he got over to her, she threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha was a little surprised, but put his arms around her waist and lifted her up a little.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Are you okay?" He felt her nod. He hugged her tighter, not daring to let go. He smelt salt water, and realized Kagome was crying.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She pulled her head back a little to look at him. Her feet were still not touching the ground, because Inuyasha had lifted her up a little. "Just don't let me go, okay?" she asked, tears streaking her face.

Inuyasha nodded, hugging her tighter, but not enough to hurt her. She pressed her face into his shoulder and cried. She was so scared, but he made her feel safe, because she knew he'd never hit her. Kagome decided to just forget everything and just fall into his hold; let it pull her into its safety and warmth.

She didn't let go until two officers came up and said they needed to ask her some questions. But she still brought Inuyasha with her. She held his hand and pulled him over to where the police were leading her. They sat down, and motioned for Kagome and Inuyasha to sit. They slowly sat down.

"Ms. Higurashi, were you dating to people at the same time?" the brown haired, middle aged police officer asked. He eyed Inuyasha while he said it.

"Oh! No! Inuyasha's just my best friend," she told him.

"Did Mr. Nakane hit you?" he asked.

Kagome froze. "Yeah." She looked at the ground.

"Can't you see the goddamn bruises?" Inuyasha demanded. He was ready to stand up and storm over to them.

"Calm down," the other police officer ordered.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

It was fierce enough to make Inuyasha look at her, and she also squeezed his hand. Inuyasha saw the pleading in her eyes. Inuyasha calmed.

"How many times has Mr. Nakane hit you?" the first police officer asked.

Kagome closed her eyes, she wasn't looking forward to this question. Especially because Inuyasha was sitting right next to her. "About ten, I think."

She felt Inuyasha tense and growl lowly next to her.

The second police officer looked at Inuyasha. "If you can't stay calm, leave."

Kagome glared at the police officer. "He stays."

The second police officer looked from Inuyasha and back to Kagome, and nodded. He seemed to see how much she needed him with her at the moment.

"How long have you been living with him?" the first asked.

"About three weeks maybe," Kagome said.

The officer nodded. "And how long have you been dating?"

"Two years," Kagome answered.

"And he hasn't shown any aggressive behavior toward you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, but he was aggressive to Inuyasha, and the girl over there, Amaterasu."

He nodded again. "When did he first hit you?"

"After he got into a fight with Amaterasu," Kagome stated. She felt Inuyasha tense. "About two weeks ago."

He nodded again. "That's all, Ms. Higurashi." They got up and left.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He started to say something, but she interrupted him.

"Can I please stay with you tonight?" she asked. "I don't want to stay here, and I don't want to go back home and explain myself to my mom."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, Kagome."

Amaterasu ran over and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay." She squeezed her slightly, then let go. "Don't you ever do something like that again. And I'm mad you hid it from us."

Kagome smiled at her. "I'm gonna go now, okay?" she said.

Amaterasu looked at Kagome's and Inuyasha's hands that were still together. She smiled. "Okay. See you soon."

Kagome nodded. She pulled Inuyasha to his car. She got inside the passenger side, and watched him walk around and get in the driver's side.

* * *

At his house, before they entered, Kagome grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to stay alone," she whispered.

Inuyasha turned back to her. "You won't be."

She smiled at him.

Inuyasha opened the door and lead her inside.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I'm posting another chapter this soon! And I can't believe this story is almost over! It seems short compared to my other one. Sigh. Well, they can't be all the same. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Author's note: Hey guys, I'm posting this chapter as fast as I can! I'm on a roll, and I deeply enjoyed the amazing responses! Someone asked if I can keep this going, like maybe have Koga break out, but he'll be in an institution where he'll be recovering from his abusive stage, and when he isn't in sessions he'll be tightly locked up. I really don't want him to break out, because then Inuyasha would have to kill him, and I kind of actually like Koga, if you couldn't tell. Hope you like this chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any other characters not in the series are mine. **

**Chapter 9**

When they walked into the house, Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting together still on the couch, watching some movie. They looked up to the door when Inuyasha and Kagome came in, and Rin looked at Kagome and ran over and hugged her.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried!"

Kagome hugged her back. "Oh. Sorry."

Rin pulled back and looked at her face. She looked sadly at her, and then at Inuyasha. "Kagome, why don't I go get you some clothes you can sleep in?" she asked. "Come on, you can get in for a shower too." Rin pulled Kagome away, and before she got upstairs, Inuyasha asked her something.

"Rin, how did Miroku know where I was?" he asked. "He told Amaterasu and if I hadn't stopped her, and Jurou hadn't gotten there, she'd have killed Koga."

Rin paused. "He called and asked for you. I told him you had gone out, and he asked where, and I told him what was happening. I didn't think he'd tell Amaterasu." Rin then kept pulling Kagome upstairs.

Inuyasha sat down next to Sesshomaru, and waited until Rin came back down, and when he heard Kagome get out of the shower. When he heard the water stop, he started upstairs and waited for her in the hall. When she opened the door and saw Inuyasha waiting for her in the hall, she jumped a little. He surprised her.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded at her. Her scent was stronger now, her hair was wet and she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked really tired. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room, and set her on his bed. He started to walk away.

"Inuyasha, please, don't leave me," she whispered. She was sure she was going to have nightmares, like she had been for about a week, and she wanted him next to her so she'd feel safe.

Inuyasha looked at her, looking at him with that pleading look, and he couldn't refuse her anything. "Okay, Kagome," he said.

He walked back over, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her on the bed. Inuyasha put his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently. "Why did I have to find out from Akemi?" Speaking of which, he had to call her.

He pulled out his phone and text her. He also told her he was with Kagome, and she was staying at his house for the night. Akemi must have taken the hint not to text back, because she never did.

"Because I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how to," she told him.

"You were afraid of me in the apartment, weren't you?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a really long time, and he heard her breath become even and slow. He stroked her hair as he fell asleep.

* * *

Then next morning when Inuyasha woke up, his arms were still around Kagome, and she was a lot closer to him now. She face was pressed into his chest, and she was curled up, almost sleeping on him. His arms were tightly around her, more so than how they were last night, and he guessed he must have unconsciously tightened his grip. She was still sleeping, and he thought she looked so peaceful and small sleeping, and it only made him want to protect her from everyone and everything. Inuyasha watched her as she slept, stroking her hair once in a while.

When she started to wake up, she took in a deep breath, and smiled. This was the best she's slept in two weeks. She was warm, and Inuyasha's arms were around her, and she was happy and protected. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw him staring at her. She blushed and looked away. Then she slowly looked back up at him again, and he was smiling.

"Hey," he said. His arms tightened around her, and she smiled.

"Hey," she said back. She didn't want to move. She wanted to stay there with him like that for forever. She wondered if he felt the same way. "Inuyasha, yesterday, when we kissed... did you mean it? Or was it...?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and he stopped smiling. He couldn't believe she didn't get it. And he could just tell her he loved her. He felt it, he could say it in his head, but the words couldn't seem to come out of his mouth. He just couldn't get himself to say it, even if he did, oh so much. "Care to find out yourself?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him cautiously, unsure if he was joking or not. She slowly started to move closer to his lips, watching his eyes the whole time. When their lips touched, they were still staring at each other. Then Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away, it was mostly to breath, but it was also because Inuyasha didn't think it was such a good idea to keep kissing. He started to get up.

"You hungry?" he asked Kagome.

She nodded, and when Inuyasha got up, he helped her up too. They walked downstairs, and no one else was up yet. So Inuyasha made Kagome breakfast, even though he was horrible at cooking, but it was just eggs.

Kagome smiled as she watched him cook, she could see he was having a hard time with it. She thought it was a little funny that he looked like he had no idea what to do, so eventually she went over to help him.

* * *

After breakfast, Inuyasha took Kagome over to her apartment and helped her pack up her things and get her clothes. She decided to move out of the apartment, if Koga wanted it he could have it.

The first officer yesterday, Officer Akane, was going to work on her case. Koga was going to go to an abusive boyfriend anonymous thing, she guessed, and spend at least a month in prison. Officer Akane said she could sue, something Inuyasha encouraged deeply, but she thought he was already getting what he deserved.

Which Inuyasha didn't agree with at all. He wanted Koga to get it good for what he did to Kagome, and when Officer Akane was speaking to Kagome privately that day, after Inuyasha got mad that she wasn't going to sue, he brought it up.

"I think that boy is in love with you, Ms. Higurashi. He seems very protective of you," he stated. "I think you should give him a chance. He could be good for you, it'll get you away from this here."

Kagome smiled at the officer. "I think so too," she told him. "And I've been giving him a chance since before I met Koga, he just never got the message."

"You should have done something before this mess, and you met Mr. Nakane," Officer Akane said. "That boy would be better for you."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, you know, for everything."

"It's my job, ma'am," he said. "But giving my insight is just a plus." He smiled at her, and he reminded her of a father. "I hope I don't have to see you again during my job." He turned and left.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha walked out of the apartment building carrying the last of her boxes. He set them in the back of his car, and walked over to her.

"You were listening, weren't you?" she asked, looking up at him.

He grinned, and Kagome sighed. "I heard every word."

"Don't you know the concept of _private conversation_?" she demanded, but there wasn't any anger behind it.

"I wasn't listening until he said that he thinks I'm in love with you, then I started listening in," he told her. "You've been giving me a chance since before Koga?"

Kagome blushed, she hoped he wouldn't bring that up. Yes, before Koga came into the picture, she was trying to show Inuyasha that she was a little interested, but he never got the picture. So she gave up when Koga came around. She didn't realize until now that maybe she's been in love with Inuyasha the whole time.

"You never got the hints, Inuyasha," she whispered. She looked down at the pavement.

Inuyasha looked down at her, feeling so bad. He pulled Kagome to him. "Well, I'm getting them now," he told her. "Officer Akane was right when he said he thought I'm in lo-love with you," he choked out. "I have been since before Koga."

Kagome looked up at him quickly, she wasn't sure she heard his right. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me," he told her, he couldn't say it again.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him. "I guess I should say I'm in love with you too," she whispered when she pulled away.

Inuyasha smiled, but lead her to the car, so he could take her back to her house to help her unpack. The news was going to be on soon, and he was sure it'd have the story about Kagome and Koga on it. Her mother would be really mad about not being told by her own daughter.

So he drove her home.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hope you guys liked it, this is not the last chapter, I want at least ten. The next is probably gonna be the epilogue, so yeah, but not like the ten-years-later epilogue. Just the following month and everything that happens. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Author's note: hey guys, this will be the epilogue, and I'm kind of sad that it's ending. Thanks for reading guys!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but any characters I made but I do own. **

**Chapter 10**

When Kagome got inside her house, holding Inuyasha's hand, her mother took one look at her bruises, and flipped.

"Kagome! What happened? How did you get those?" she demanded, going over and putting her hands on her daughters shoulders, checking her for any other bruises.

"Mom, Koga was hitting me," she told her, her voice shaking. She gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter. "But he's in jail now."

"Did you sue?" she asked, and when Kagome shook her head she went on. "I think you should. If you don't, I will."

"No," Kagome said. "I just want it to be over."

Her mother took one looked at her again, and nodded. "Are you moving back in?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Inuyasha's helping me move my stuff upstairs."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Kagome's life slowly started to return to normal, with one exception: Inuyasha was her new boyfriend.

Akemi was in love with the idea, she was so happy Kagome wasn't with Koga anymore, and she was so happy they were finally together. She helped Kagome heal the bruises, along with the help of her mother.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent a lot of time together, and a lot of time with their friends. They attended their classes, went to work, Inuyasha got a job, on the suggestion of Kagome, so he wouldn't hang out at the antique shop the whole time she was there, even though Akemi didn't mind, but he was a little distracting.

Inuyasha visited Kagome after he got out of work, and took her to and from work. He stayed over her house once or twice after she moved back into her mother's house, only because she was still having nightmares.

Everything was fine until Koga came back. He was out of jail, and going to college still. After class one day, in the class they all have together, Koga walked up to them, and Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands.

"Let go of my girlfriend, mutt," he growled.

Inuyasha growled back. "She's not your girlfriend anymore, flea bag," Inuyasha snapped. "She hasn't been your girlfriend since she called the police on you."

Koga snarled, fangs bared. "She hasn't broken up with me."

"What do you call her turning you in?" Amaterasu snapped.

Kagome stepped in quickly, despite her fear. "Koga, I'm not your girlfriend anymore," she mumbled quietly.

"Yes, you are!" he growled. He was getting closer fast, and Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and stepped in front of her.

Koga was going to punch Inuyasha, but Inuyasha already expected it and caught his fist. He punched Koga.

"Get the hell away from us, Koga," Inuyasha growled. "Or do I have to call your parole officer?"

Koga growled, but stormed away.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand again, and pulled him toward her. He followed where she was pulling him, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He was looking down at her with a very concerned expression.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Inuyasha put his chin on the top of her head. He didn't care that their friends were watching. "Do you want to go home?" he asked quietly.

He felt her shake her head. "No. Can we go back to your house?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

He looked at their friends, who were trying to not pay any attention to them.

"Guys, we're going now," he told them. they nodded, and Inuyasha release Kagome, except for her hand.

He walked her to the car, and drove back to his house.

* * *

When they go there, Shippo was happy, and greeted Kagome with a big hug and let her run her hand through his hair and he fell asleep in her lap.

Inuyasha kept his arm around her waist, and she fell asleep against him. She woke up later, after Inuyasha fell asleep next to her, and he woke up.

Kagome looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha, I want to stay with you forever," she whispered. "I want to be mated to you, so Koga can't say I'm his girlfriend, and I want to be with you for forever."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Why don't you think over this? You had a stressful day."

"Inuyasha, I've been thinking about mating you for a week. I'm sure, and Koga just made me even more sure. I want to be your mate, I want to marry you, and I want children with you."

Inuyasha did too, so badly, but he remembered she was human, and they had a rule. "We'll get married first," he told her. "After college."

Kagome was shaking her head. "I don't want to wait. Koga won't leave me alone until he knows I'm mated to someone else, and I want that person to be you."

Inuyasha sighed. He felt like he was going to be doing something wrong. He didn't know if she knew what she was talking about. "Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears. He didn't need to smell it to know. "Oh. It's okay if you don't want to be mated to me. Nobody wants me," she said, looking away and starting to pull away.

Unbelievable. She thought he didn't want to be mated to her now. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Kagome, why do you think I stick around? If I didn't want to be mated to you I wouldn't stick around. I'm just making sure this is what you want."

Kagome sniffled into his shirt. "This is what I want."

"Okay," Inuyasha said.

Shippo wasn't on Kagome's lap anymore, and Kagome got up, dragging Inuyasha with her. She pulled him upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, it was so peaceful, and Kagome smiled, and buried her face into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her, and she looked up at him and found him watching her.

"I love you," she told him.

Inuyasha smiled. "You better not change you mind."

"I'm not planning on it. We'll grow old together eventually, have kids, and live happily ever after," she told him. She winced as she moved and her mate mark throbbed. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed it.

_Well, I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day, this world's gonna end,_

_As your lies crumble down,_

_**A knew life she has found.**_

******Author's note: Thanks for reading guys! I'm soo proud of this story, and I hope the ending is good for you all! Please review!**


End file.
